In My Veins
by burtneymac95
Summary: Olivia has returned back to D.C. after her kidnapping. While visiting Fitz and informing him she's leaving town with Jake, he gives her an ultimatum. Post 4x10.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! How's everyone doing? I've had this idea since the first episode back. It's not completely following what's going on in the show, but I hope you all like it._

_Plus, it's #ScandalThursday! How awesome is that?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, plots, settings, etc. of the amazing show that is Scandal._

_I hope you all enjoy! :)_

* * *

"Sir? Olivia is here to see you," said Lauren as she peaked her head into the Oval Office.

Her eyes were filled with hope and happiness, happy that Olivia Pope had managed to make it home alive. The color drained from Fitz's face as he gulped, standing up and nodding to Lauren. He took a couple of deep breaths, preparing himself for the sight he was about to see. After what seemed like minutes, but were merely seconds, Olivia slowly walked into his office.

He found himself walking towards her until he saw her face, making him stop dead in his tracks.

Olivia had one black and blue eye, the other swollen shut. She had cuts on her cheeks and a huge one on her forehead. Her lips were cut open and swollen. She was skinnier, looking extremely unhealthy and malnourished. He looked down at her shaking hands.

Tears filled his eyes as he observed the woman he loved in front of him. This broken, bruised, and hurt woman. He had prepared himself to be ready to see her, but he never thought she would look like this. He felt sick to his stomach, wanting nothing more than to put a bullet in every single person that harmed her.

"Olivia," Fitz whispered.

They stared at each other, both not knowing what to do. Should he hug her? Should he attempt to kiss her? Would it hurt her?

She slowly walked towards him, giving him his answer as he walked towards her as well. When they met, he very nervously grabbed her hand.

"Olivia," he whispered again.

Her lip began to quiver as she whispered his name back to him. He gently pulled her into a hug, never wanting to let her go. He wanted to squeeze her tight to make her feel safe and loved, but he didn't want to harm her. What if she had bruises on her torso or her back?

"I am so glad you are okay."

She started crying as she wrapped her arms tighter around his neck.

"I never thought I would see you again," she said.

"Neither did I. I…I haven't slept. I've done nothing but think about you and negotiate and try to find you. This doesn't feel real right now; holding you in my arms. I keep thinking that I am going to wake up at any second and you're going to be gone again."

"I'm not going anywhere…for now."

He pulled her away from him, keeping a hold of her hands.

"What do you mean for now?"

His eyebrow raised and a sense of panic washed over him. She just came back. There was no way he could lose her again.

"I came here to tell you that I'm leaving."

"Leaving? What…what are you talking about? You just got back. I don't…I don't understand."

"I can't stay here, Fitz."

"Why? Please tell me why? I just got you back. I cannot and will not lose you again."

"That's not your decision. I don't feel safe here anymore. I can't stay in my apartment and relive that night over and over again. I can't walk down the street without people staring at me and whispering about me. I have this constant fear that at any minute, someone is going to snatch me up and take me away again." She started crying harder. "I…I can't look at you without feeling resentment towards you."

He stared at her, processing what she had just admitted.

"You feel resentment towards me?"

"You are the reason I was kidnapped, beaten, malnourished, and delusional. You declared war on another country to save me. Every death from now on is going to because of me."

"Yes, I went to war. Yes, there were times where I wanted to opt out of it. I knew you would disapprove. But Livvie, there was no way in hell I could let you die. Knowing that I could've done something, even as drastic as war, would've killed me too. I love you. I just wanted you safe and home. I kick myself in the ass every day for starting a war, but having you standing in front of me makes it all worth it."

She stared at him, not knowing what to say. She knew why he did it, she was pissed at him for doing it, but having someone love you so much that they declare war on a country for you? That's a love she's never known.

"I'm still leaving Fitz. I have to."

"Why?!" he found himself yelling, not even meaning to.

"This happened to me because everyone on God's green earth knows that I am your weakness! They know that to get you to do something, to get under your skin, to start a war, all they need is to put me in danger. They know you'll do whatever it takes to save me. Don't get me wrong, I am grateful for that. But I am not going to be put in harm's way because of our relationship. As long as I'm linked to you, I am always going to be a target."

"I can protect you. This will never happen again."

"How can you be so sure of that? Huh? You didn't protect me the last time, how in the hell are you going to protect me the next time?"

"There won't be a next time. I'm done Olivia. I'm giving it up."

"The presidency?"

"Yes, the presidency. If being president and in love with you means that you're always going to be a target to my enemies, hell even my friends, then I have two options. One, either stop being in love with you and cut all ties, or two, I quit being the president. Seeing as how the first option is never going to happen in a million years, it looks like I'm left with giving up the presidency."

"You…you can't do that. What about Mellie? What about Cyrus? What about this country?"

"What about them? What don't you understand Olivia? I love you. I want to protect you. I don't want you to be scared of being around me or involved with me. I will make a statement tomorrow and will file divorce papers first thing in the morning. Besides, I can't trust anyone anymore. This whole thing goes way deeper than somebody wanting me to start a war."

He pulled her in closer. "We are going to be together. For real this time. I don't care what the repercussions are. I'm sorry that it took this tragic event to finally put my foot down."

She started crying as she put her head down. "Fitz…when I said I was leaving…I wasn't, I'm not leaving alone."

He took a couple of steps back, his breath being taken away from him.

"Jake?"

She didn't say anything, just stared into his eyes.

"So you've made a decision?"

"If you go through with what you're saying, people will know that I am and always will be your weakness. I'm doing this for the both of us."

"That's going to be the case no matter what Liv! People already know that! Running away and being with Jake is not going to change that. He didn't protect you the last time, what makes you think he's going to protect you if it happens again? Hell, he was less than 100 feet away from you and heard nothing. He's supposed to be a spy, he should've heard something."

"The music was too loud. The only reason he left me was because I asked him to get a pillow so we could…" she stopped her sentence, not wanting to piss him off even more.

"So you could what Liv? Have sex with him on the piano? Trust me, I've heard Jake tell this story countless times. Doesn't get any easier to hear."

"I'm sorry. But you have things you need to take care of, as do I. You have three years to turn this amazing country around and make a difference. I promise, I'll always be just a phone call away."

"I don't want a damn phone call Liv! I want you. I want kids with you, I want Vermont with you. Why do you keep running away from this? Do you love Jake more than me? Is that what it is? Because if that's it, then just tell me. Spare me the heartache."

"I don't love Jake more than you. I could never love Jake more than you. While I was being held captive, I had this dream where I was being saved. Jake was the one to save me..."

"I don't want to hear this," he interrupted.

"But!" she yelled. "I left him. You and I were in Vermont. You were the mayor, I made jam. We had this...amazing life."

"We can have it Livvie. You just have to give me a chance. Give us a chance. I know you're scared. I know your parents have made you feel like you are incapable of loving and being loved. But that's not true. You have so much love in you Olivia. _I _love you so much. We can do this. We just have to be in it together."

"I...I have to go."

She grabbed her stuff and started scrambling towards the door.

"Why do you always run?!" he yelled. "The Olivia Pope that I know, that I fell in love with, never runs from a situation. She handles it head on and never backs down. She never takes no for an answer. Why isn't that the case with me, Liv? Am I not good enough? What do I have to do to make you see that I'm not going anywhere, ever. I'm tired of running. I'm tired of being treated like dog crap by the people that think they run my life. I am the goddamn president of the United States. _I _am in charge! I decide things. I'm done with everything being decided for me. If you want me, if you want Vermont, this is it. I will file for divorce, I will resign from office. We can be together. But if that's not what you want, if you walk out that door one more time, we are done. I hate to say that, but I can't do this anymore. I constantly prove to you that I am willingly to give it all up for you and you always somehow try to fix it. You're done fixing me, you're done fixing us. If you want me, don't walk out that door just yet. Sit and talk with me as we come up with a plan. But if Vermont is not what you want, if _I'm _not what you want, then there's the door. It's time for you to make a decision Liv."

By this time, Olivia was bawling. Tears profusely ran down her face. She didn't know what to do. Run? Stay? This was it. This was his ultimatum. If she walked out the door now, she knew she could never walk back in again.

_Breathe Olivia. Breathe. Make your decision. _

Her mind wandered as she reminisced on their time together. All the "stolen" moments. Could they make a life out of it or was that all their relationship was?

_"I love you, I am in love with you. You're the love of my life."_

"_If you want me, earn me!"_

_"My whole life is you. I can't breathe because I'm waiting for you. You own me. You control me. I belong to you."_

_"__We're in this together."_

She took a deep breath and stared him dead in the eyes.

Olivia Pope had made her decision.

* * *

_What do you all think Olivia has decided? Reviews are welcome! Happy #ScandalThursday! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! I was absolutely floored from all of your reviews on the first chapter! I am so happy you all enjoyed it and gave your input. It only gave me more motivation to play out what's been swirling around in my head._

_I hope you all enjoy this next chapter! _

_Happy Valentines Day everyone! :)_

* * *

It was eight in the morning and the weather outside was gloomy. Fitz sat on the balcony, feet propped up on the table, starting on his second glass of scotch. Memories from the night before kept repeating in his head. He hoped that the alcohol would help take it away, but it wasn't working. No amount of liquor could keep him from thinking about Olivia Pope.

"_I want you. I want kids with you, I want Vermont with you. Why do you keep running away from this?"_

He took another sip of his scotch.

"_I don't love Jake more than you. I could never love Jake more than you."_

Another sip, another flashback.

"_We can have it Livvie. Just give me a chance. Give us a chance."_

And another.

"_I…I have to go."_

He finished the rest of his drink in one huge gulp.

"Fitz?" he heard, as Mellie stepped onto the balcony. "You didn't come to bed last night. Did you sleep out here?"

He didn't answer as he started pouring himself another glass.

"I'm going to say that's your…second? Third? What is wrong with you? Olivia is home. I thought that would fix everything."

"Yeah, well it didn't."

He went to reach for his glass, but Mellie intercepted it. "That's enough Fitzgerald."

She sat down beside him and placed his hand over top of his. "Talk to me, hun. We became so close while Olivia was gone. I don't want to lose that."

"What do you want Mellie?"

She stared at him, a little bit hurt by his words. "I…"

"What do you want more than anything in this world?"

"You first," she whispered, squeezing his hand.

"Gerry," he admitted.

She stared at him, tears filling her eyes. Though satisfied and happy with his answer, she thought for sure she was going to hear the name Olivia Pope come out of his mouth. She was relieved to know that Fitz would want Gerry before Olivia.

He wrapped his arm around her as they lay back in the chair.

"What about something that's possible?" she asked.

"Olivia. I want Olivia."

Ah, there it was. She knew it was only a matter of time. Her heart sank a little, but she knew that she's what he wants. She's all he will ever want. Nothing and no one will ever change that.

"What do _you_ want Mellie?"

"Two things. First, I want to be President of the United States. I want to run the world."

He stared at her, urging her to continue.

"The second thing…is a divorce."

He instantly let her go, sitting up and staring at her wild eyed and bushy tailed.

"Ahh, now I see I got your attention. Me being president of the United States doesn't interest you, but by golly I say the word divorce and you spring up into action in a mere second."

"Mel, it's not that you wanting to be president doesn't interest me. I know that's what you want. That wasn't a surprise to me. But a divorce? I never thought I would hear those words out of your mouth."

"You love her. You went to war for her. You cried every night in your sleep for her. Now she's home and…you really, truly love her."

"I do."

"I've been so naïve for the past five years. I've thought and wished and hoped that one day you would see me the way you used to again. But in these past couple of weeks I've realized…that's never going to happen. You love Olivia. You are in love with Olivia. There is not a thing that you wouldn't do for that woman. It took Olivia being kidnapped for me to realize that one, everyone knows that you're in love with her and not me, and two…I want a love that's out of this world. A love that you've found. I'm tired of this Fitz. I want to be happy, I want to be in love. I thought that I could have that with Andrew, but you know how that turned out. I'm tired of keeping up appearances. I want power. I want to be president. But I also want to have the chance to fall in love again. For someone to fall in love with me. I need to feel again."

"You deserve someone like that Mellie. I'm sorry that it can't be me. I'm sorry that I've hurt you. Falling in love with another woman was never my intention, ever. I loved you so, so much. We just…lost each other and have never been able to find one another. As for Andrew? You deserve someone so much better than him. I'm sorry that he's not the guy that we thought he was. But I promise you, there is someone out there for you. Someone that will love you, cherish you, and proudly be your First Man."

"You support this?"

"Of course I do. I was actually going to talk to you about a divorce this morning as well. It's hard to believe that after over twenty years, we both decide on a divorce at the same time."

"It's time, Fitz."

"I completely agree. But there's something you should know as well."

She sat up and looked at him intently.

"I am going to resign from office."

"And let Andrew be president?! Are you crazy?! After everything he's done, after kidnapping Olivia, he's really who you want to let run this country?"

"If I don't, he will tell everyone the reason I went to war with West Angola and he will also tell everyone about his affair with you. Given that you want to run for president in the upcoming election, I don't think that's something you want."

She stood up and started pacing around. "This isn't fair. He shouldn't get to be president of this great nation after everything he has done to you, to me, to Liv, to everyone. It's not fair."

"Defiance wasn't fair, Mellie. What happened to Gerry wasn't fair. I shouldn't even be president. This job is screwed up and corrupt. But we will come up with something. Andrew Nichols will not walk out of this Scott free. I promise you that."

"You're doing this for Olivia, aren't you? Divorcing me and resigning from office? It's all for her."

"_I'm in. I want this Fitz. I want you, I want Vermont. I am in this."_

"She doesn't want me. She left me. She chose Jake and as far as I know, she's half way around the world by now. I'm doing this for me."

"Then…I support you. I will contact a divorce attorney as soon as I leave here and we will get that taken care of. Just promise me you will keep me in the loop with those whole resignation thing?"

"Of course."

He pulled her in and kissed her on the forehead as she smiled. She turned around to walk away when Fitz spoke.

"I love you Mellie. I'm just sorry that I'm not _in_ love with you."

"It's not your fault. You're not the only one to blame for this."

With that, she exited the balcony into the White House. Fitz walked towards the railing and gripped it tightly, looking out into the open space in front of him.

_"You're in this? You're choosing us? This is really happening?_

_"It's really happening. I can't leave you again. Those days where I was trapped in that cell were spent thinking of the life that I want with you. I knew that I had to get out of there, for you. I'm tired of running, Fitz. We are in this together."_

_"__We are in this together."_

* * *

_Thoughts? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait for the next update, college has been crazy the past week!_

_What did everyone think of Thursday's episode? Is there still #HopeForVermont? Let me know your opinion by PM'ing me. I'm always open to talk! :)_

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! _

* * *

After Mellie left, Fitz went into the Oval and sat down at his desk. He thought about his resignation and the fact that he was turning the country over to Andrew. Andrew was the last person that should be running the country, but what was Fitz to do? He was serious about resigning. It was happening. He wanted to out Andrew somehow and prove that he faked his assassination attempt, but he knew that Andrew had stuff on him as well. They could both go to jail over West Angola and he refused to let that happen.

Fitz's cellphone buzzed, indicating that he had a text message. He grabbed it and read what was sent to him.

"_Just landed. He didn't take it too well. Be on the lookout in case he tries sniffing around. See you soon."_

He smiled and shook his head, replying back to the text.

"_I'll handle it. Stay safe. See you soon."_

And as if on cue, the "he" in question walked into the Oval Office, as Lauren chased after him.

"Jake? What are you doing?" Fitz said, authoritatively.

"I tried to stop him, sir. He walked right past me," Lauren explained.

"It's alright Lauren. I'll take it from here."

Lauren smiled at Fitz and glared at Jake, walking out the door and closing it behind her.

"Jake, what...?"

Jake charged towards Fitz and pushed him up against the wall.

"What did you say to her? Huh? Why did she leave?"

"I should be asking you that question. She came here and told me she chose you. She told me she was leaving town with you."

"Yeah? Well she told me she didn't want me and that she was leaving town to go stay with her cousin or something. I didn't even know she had a cousin."

"Just one of the many things you don't know about her, I see."

"You know what smart ass? I just thought it was awfully convenient that after coming to see you, she decided to leave town."

"Like I said, she told me she was leaving with you. We got into an argument, I told her to choose, and she chose to leave. I haven't heard from her since. I'm sorry that your pride is hurt because she didn't ask you to go with her, but maybe she needs some space."

Jake stared at Fitz, seeing right through his armor.

"She chose you, didn't she? This is just some scheme that you two came up with."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Fitz turned away from him and walked towards his desk.

"Come on Fitz! We were friends for how many years? We were a team before we both fell for Liv. I know when you're lying, and you're lying to me right now. At this point, I don't care who she picked. I just want to know that she's safe. Can you assure me she's safe?"

Fitz contemplated on whether he should tell Jake the truth or not. He knew how much Jake loved her and that if he was in his position, he would want to know she was okay as well.

"Yes, Jake. She's safe."

"I knew it! I freaking knew it! She's probably in Vermont, isn't she? You let her go by herself? After everything that's happened?"

"Huck went with her. He's keeping her safe. I would never send her out there alone. I'm sorry that she lied to you, but no one can find out where she's at."

"I just wish she would've told me the truth. Yeah, I'm pissed and hurt that it's not me she wants, hell I've known that, but I still care about her safety and happiness more than anything."

Fitz stared at him, not knowing what to say to the man in front of him. Jake was right. They had been such good friends before Jake moved in on Olivia. He knew the kind of man that Jake was.

"You're a good guy, you know that? I'm sorry that we got caught up in fighting over her. You were always a great friend and comrade."

Jake was taken aback by Fitz's realization. It looked like Fitz was finally being the bigger person. Jake resolved that he should too.

"I'm sorry too, Flyboy. I knew she was yours from the very beginning, but I still meddled my way in. I love her, that's never going to change. But I just want her to be happy more than anything. I want her to be safe."

"She will be, I promise. I know I've done a lousy job at keeping her out of harms' way, but that is over. I'm resigning. I am going to be there for her every day for the rest of my life."

"I'm sorry, did you say you were resigning?"

"Yes. I was getting ready to go over my resignation later before you barged in here. I'm done with this place."

He started pacing around the office, taking in every detail.

"This job has caused so much pain for so many people. People have died because of me. My son was murdered, Olivia was kidnapped, every soldier that died in West Angola…it was all because of me, because of who I am. I refuse to let it happen anymore. If so many people want me out of here and are willing to kill the people I love to do it, that's where I draw the line. That's where I give up. It's one thing to mess with me, but with the people I love? They're worth so much more than this office. There is nothing I wouldn't do to rewind these past five years and not run for president."

"Then you would've never met Olivia."

"That's true. But I would also still have my son. I'm not saying that I wished I never had met Olivia, cause that's obviously far from it, but I would give anything to be able to have my son back."

"I understand Fitz. I give you credit for everything you do. You know I've always admired you since our Navy days. But with all due respect, you're really going to hand this country over to Andrew? After everything he's done?"

"What am I supposed to do Jake? If I make him resign, he will tell the world that I went to war for Olivia and he will also come clean about his affair with Mellie. It's too risky."

"I can take care of him for you."

"What? Jake, no. That's not the answer."

"Think about it Fitz. You're dead set on resigning. If you do, Andrew gains control of this country. But if Andrew was no longer in the equation, you could appoint a new vice-president and have that person take over when you resign."

"I'm guessing you want to be that person?"

"Hell no. I would never want to walk in the shoes of the president. I'm just saying, Andrew's dirty. Who knows what he'll do to this country."

"I don't want to be involved in this, Jake. I've already taken enough people's lives, as much as I hate Andrew, I don't want him dead."

"Then hand him the country Fitz. Go ahead. You know you will regret it. I promise you, I will take care of him. I won't tell you anything about it. I can make it look like a complete accident."

Fitz continued pacing, faster and faster.

"I will only do it if you want me to."

"Why are you so willing to help me out? If my resignation goes the way it's supposed to, that means I get to live happily with Olivia."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't want him running this country. I don't want the man responsible for Olivia being kidnapped and tortured to be President of the United States. It cannot and will not happen. Let me do this, sir. Do it for Olivia, do it for Mellie, and do it for yourself."

"Fine. I don't want to know when you do it, how you do it, nothing. This is on you. Try to bring me down with you, and you will pay. Do not double cross me."

"I wouldn't think of it, sir. Keep Olivia safe. That's all I want in return."

"You got it. Now get out of my office."

Jake stuck his hand out to shake Fitz's, as Fitz obliged.

"I won't let you down."

"With all due respect, I'll believe it when I see it."

Jake nodded, accepting why Fitz didn't believe him. He turned around and walked out of the office. Fitz grabbed his phone and texted Olivia.

"_You were right. He came. It went better than expected, but I'm still wary of him. Talk soon." _

* * *

_Is Jake going to double-cross Fitz? Can he really be trusted? Or has Jake finally accepted the fact that Olitz is end game? _

_What are your thoughts?_


End file.
